Aquello que ama Natsu Dragneel
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: Igneel, Fairy Tail y Lucy. Son tres cosas que él considera vitales en su vida, tres cosas que le ayudan a ser más fuerte. El fuego es cálido, el amor también, por lo tanto, el fuego es amor. Respeta al fuego y él te respetará a ti. "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2016 - "Natsu Dragneel" Del Foro GJM"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** ** **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:**** ** **Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2016 - "Natsu Dragneel"**** ** **del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"****

 ** _ **Aquello que ama Natsu Dragneel.**_**

 ** _ **Primera llama:**_** ** _ **Igneel.**_**

Si a Natsu Dragneel le preguntaran de que estaba completamente orgulloso, sin duda alguna contestaría que no había nada más genial que ser el hijo de un dragón. El fuego, era el elemento que Igneel le había enseñado a manejar.

El fuego le gustaba, sabía delicioso, era fuerte, poderoso, varonil, vivaz y un montón de adjetivos positivos podrían describirlo, pero por sobre todas las cosas, le gustaba porque era cálido, como las tardes a lado de su padre.

—Muy bien Natsu, primero debes aprender el principio básico de los Dragon Slayer de fuego. —el gran rojo dragón hablaba al inquieto niño con gran sabiduría y paciencia.

—¡¿Y cuándo aprenderemos a dar golpes con fuego?! —preguntó el pequeño niño mientras daba puñetazos al aire con sus pequeñas manos.

—Primero debemos aprender la teoría Natsu.

—¡Pero es aburrido!

—Sin embargo, es lo básico. Si no quieres conocer al fuego, él tampoco querrá conocerte y te quemarás la piel cuando intentes utilizarlo. Deben asimilarse y convivir en armonía mutuamente.

—Ya que. —el pelirosa tronó la lengua y resignado se sentó en el piso para escuchar a su padre.

—Bien, ahora escucha con atención... El fuego, es increíble: Representa alegría y vida, durante años; ha trabajado junto al hombre para sobrevivir juntos. El fuego protege a los humanos de animales salvajes, acaba con el frío, y destruye a los enemigos invisibles que enferman a las personas. A cambio, el hombre lo mantiene ardiendo, lo cuida del viento, del agua y de la tierra; pero si no se le respeta, el fuego puede destruir, más que proteger. Respeta el fuego Natsu, para que no se destruya. —el niño asintió con una gran sonrisa a Igneel— Tú puedes producir fuego Natsu.

—¡¿Yo?!, ¡¿y cómo?!, ¡dime el secreto Igneel! —pidió con euforia el infante.

—No hay ningún secreto, solo debes encender las llamas de tu interior.

—¿Cómo enciendo esas llamas?

—Con amor.

—¿Amor? ¡¿qué cursileria es esa?!

—No es ninguna cursileria, mocoso exigente. El fuego es cálido, el amor también. El amor es fuego, por lo tanto enciende las llamas. Cuando amas, tu pecho se siente caliente... Piensa en algo que ames Natsu.

El niño pensó un poco y cerró los ojos; algo que ame, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue...

—¡Tú Igneel! —gritó feliz y entonces un tibio y agradable sentimiento comenzó a expandirse por su pecho— ¡Oh!, ¡lo estoy sintiendo!

—¡Muy bien!, ¡ahora exteriorízalo!

—¡Aquí voy...!, ¡Rugido del...Dragón de fuego! —dijo, pero cuando sopló, apenas y una pequeña y minúscula flamita salió de su boca.

Igneel estalló en risas y Natsu se sonrojó.

Pero a pesar de eso, amaba a su padre, por enseñarle la magia y la calidez del fuego. Por eso, Igneel representaba la primera chispa que se encendió en su interior.

 _Continuará..._

Hecho: Fuego.

 **Nota final: ¡Hola! No tengo tiempo pero aun así me fuerzo a entregar este reto porque amo a Natsu como no tienen idea y no podía dejar pasar su mes de apreciación.**

 **Creo que tuve mucha suerte en lo sorteado,así que ojalá y les guste.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ ** _ **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de**_** ** **Drabbles participa en el reto:**** ** **Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2016 - "Natsu Dragneel"**** ** **del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"****

 ** _ **Aquello que ama Natsu Dragneel.**_**

 _ **Segunda Llama:**_ _ **Fairy Tail.**_

Se enorgullecía de Fairy Tail.

Su adorado gremio, que cuándo Igneel desapareció, por azares del destino llegó a ese mágico lugar lleno de ternura.

—Fairy Tail es un lugar al que pueden llegar niños que no tienen dónde ir. Es un hogar.

Explicó el anciano, Natsu lo oía a medias, porque su enorme bigote le parecía más llamativo, por lo que de primer momento no entendió el significado de esas palabras, hasta aquel día...

Igneel le había dicho que tomar cosas que no eran suyas era malo, y no es que ya no le gustara el fuego, pero sentía necesidad de comer algo sólido, por lo que el frasco que dulces que el abuelo había traído del mercado y puesto en lo más alto de su estantería, sonaba bien.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que el maestro abandonó su oficina. Sigilosamente se infiltró dentro y rápidamente localizó su objetivo. Movió la silla del escritorio frente al otro mueble y se subió para alcanzar el frasco.

Ya lo tenía en sus garras, pero...

—¿Qué demonios haces, cenicero? —escuchó a sus espaldas y del susto perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacia atrás y soltando el frasco, que se estrelló en el suelo y se rompió. El se dio un doloroso sentón, pero no le importó.

Casi llora al ver sus dulces regados en el piso, y furioso, volteó a ver al que pensaba era el responsable, cuando él había olvidado cerrar la puerta.

—¡Gray!, ¡maldita hielera, mira lo que hiciste!

—¡¿Yo?!, ¡tú rompiste el frasco para robar los dulces del abuelo!

—¡No me iba a robar nada!

—¡¿Entonces qué haces aquí?!

—¡Y-yo!, ¡p-pues...! —lo había acorralado, tenía que evadirlo— ¡Más bien, ¿qué haces tú aquí?!, ¡por eso vine a vigilar los dulces, para evitar que se los lleven ladrones como tú!

—¡Y-yo tampoco me iba a robar nada! —el pelinegro se puso nervioso al ser descubierta su movida— ¡¿Acaso quieres pelea?!

—¡Cuándo quieras!

Iban a comenzar a golpearse, pero un puño gigante entró por la puerta y estrelló a los dos contra la pared.

—¡Ay!, ¡auch! —se quejaron.

—Eso les enseñará a no meterse en mi oficina a robar dulces —entró Makarov seguido de la pelirroja—, gracias por avisarme Erza.

Erza, que también iba a robarse los dulces, los vio discutir y creyó prudente dar aviso al maestro.

—Toma, como recompensa. —sacó de su bolsillo otro caramelo y se lo dio.

—Por nada, maestro.

—¡Traidora! —gritaron Natsu y Gray.

—¡¿Qué dijeron?! —les lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Bueno, ya pasó, salgan de aquí los tres.

El maestro intervino, bajó a los niños de la pared y los empujo de la espalda para que se fueran de ahí.

Ya en la barra, Natsu se quejaba de su mala suerte, hasta que metió la mano en su bolsillo, descubriendo así, un caramelo que el maestro había puesto sin que lo notara. Viró hacia Gray, quién ya saboreaba el suyo. Luego paseó la mirada por el lugar.

Todos los niños comían uno, porque le maestro los había comprado para ellos.

La calidez en su pecho volvió a aparecer al notarlo, se dio cuenta de que Fairy Tail era su segunda llama, su familia. Amaba a todos ahí, y quería vivir junto a ellos mucho tiempo más, para vivir aventuras felices.

 _Continuará..._

Género: Aventura.

Nota final: Se pasó de palabras por una oración, pero fueron poquitas, espero que no afecte, la verdad es que lo intenté acortar pero si lo hacia más de lo que lo hice, se perdía la idea. Bueno, la aventura de Natsu inicia cuando llega a Fairy Tail y entiende lo que es una familia. De ahí el género. Lo explico por si no se entendió porque lo acorté :(

Bueno, eso es todo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** ** **Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2016 - "Natsu Dragneel"**** ** **del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"****

 ** _ **Tercera llama:**_** ** _ **Lucy.**_**

— _¡No te rías!, ¡no es gracioso!_ — _reclamó ante las risas de su padre._

— _Descuida, con el tiempo mejorarás, solo necesitas practicar. Una cosa más y habremos acabado con el entrenamiento de hoy: Te harás más fuerte a medida de que vayas encontrando aquello que ames y encienda tus llamas, por el momento solo tienes una y debes fortalecerla._

— _¡Entonces debo buscar mis llamas ya! Así me haré más fuerte rápido._

— _No te apresures Natsu, llegan por si solas con el tiempo, no puedes forzar el amor, así que relájate y ten paciencia,_

— _¡De acuerdo!_ — _por primera vez había decidido no recriminar nada, porque si Igneel lo decía, debería ser cierto. Así que solo esperaría..._

Esperó.

Y esperó.

Hasta que llegó.

Cabello rubio y brillantes ojos cafés.

Jamás pensó que su tercera llama, que llenó de calidez su pecho, tendría un nombre en particular como la de Igneel y mucho menos que sería una llama femenina.

Que " _Lucy"_ le parecía un nombre encantador, tan encantador como la portadora.

Rodó sobre su hamaca y suspiró con sentimiento. Estaba tan extrañamente callado que a Happy comenzaba a preocuparle.

—Natsu, ya casi es hora de ir al gremio, ¿te sientes bien?

—Solo pensaba Happy... —volvió a rodar sobre su costado— ¿Cuándo es el momento indicado para decirle a una chica que te gusta?

El minino abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que oía.

—¿Qué dices Natsu?

—Que cuándo es el tiempo preciso para decirle a cierta rubia que te enamoraste.

—Natsu... —lo miró con preocupación.

Con las mejillas rojas, Dragneel hizo un puchero extraño.

—Pues, no lo sé —contestó Happy—, ¿por qué no le haces un regalo?, ¿quieres que vayamos a pescar un bagre para que se lo des?

—No creo, ella huele bien y el pescado no. Maldición Igneel, ¿por qué no me hablaste sobre esto? —se quejó a regañadientes de la poca orientación que recibió de su padre sobre ese tema,

Desvió la mirada con un semblante deprimido, le hacia sentir mal la idea de que ella era tan diferente y lejana a él.

—No te preocupes Natsu, eres un chico genial, así que creo que si eres sincero, te entenderá aunque no le regales un pez.

El sonrió.

—Gracias Happy. Vamos al gremio.

—¡Aye!

Se levantó y estiró los músculos antes de irse de casa.

Ya no se iba a preocupar, después de todo, Lucy era su llama. Era su deber hacer que su amor ardiera cada vez más fuerte, y lo cuidaría como su mayor tesoro para que no se apagara.

Definitivamente, cuidaría a su hermosa llama rubia.

 _Continuará..._

Rated: K

 **Nota final: Bueno, ¿qué decir? Era el mes de mi sensual mago de fuego, necesitaba meter NaLu a la fuerza, si o si.**

 **No me gusta la forma en que Natsu se deprime, pero en la mayoría de los fics lo ponen como bendito asexual y torpe, así que quise cambiar un poco. Natsu es un chico después de todo y pues se enamora y se pone nervioso y tiene dudas y muchas cosas más. Para describirlo le hice una encuesta a mis amigo varones sobre lo que pensaba cuando se enamoran xD y salió esto juntando las respuestas.**

 **Aunque no es tan como todos se lo imaginan ewe, espero que les haya gustado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** ** **Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2016 - "Natsu Dragneel"**** ** **del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"****

 _ **Cuarta y última llama:**_ _ **Salamander.**_

Retomando de un inicio todo, Natsu Dragneel amaba y se enorgullecía de mucho en su vida: Ser hijo de un dragón, pertenecer a Fairy Tail y haberse enamorado de Lucy. Pero siempre había algo por sobre todas esas cosas que lo hacían sentirse el hombre más malditamente afortunado del mundo y eso era... Ser él mismo.

Le gustaba gritarle al mundo que era Salamander, y le enorgullecía de ser él porque Salamander tenía mucho de que enorgullecerse, valga la redundancia.

Simplemente le gustaba ser él.

Sin embargo, había algo que le preocupaba y ese era su maldito pasado, aquel que lo ataba a Zeref y el estúpido nombre que estaba sobre él "E.N.D"

Tenía miedo de no poder controlar aquella situación y terminar lastimando a alguien, y solo en ese caso, no se enorgullecería de ser Salamander.

Respiró con fuerza, al aire frío era bueno de vez en cuando aunque a él le gustara el calor. Se hallaba tumbado bajo un árbol con los las manos sobre su nuca intentado calmarse, si algo salía mal, viviría arrepintiéndose en el infierno, porque tenía más que claro que iba a morir. Y aunque no quería, si eso era lo necesario para proteger a sus llamas, lo haría.

Sus labios temblaron ante el pensamiento.

—¡Natsu! —oyó la femenina voz acercarse presurosa a él.

Se reincorporó y vio a la rubia correr.

—¡Hola Luce! —saludó sonriendo, no quería que se notara su preocupación.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Todo el gremio te está buscando! —y es que se había escapado un rato a solas sin decirle a nadie para despejar su mente del miedo.

—¡Solo descansaba! —aclaró tan enérgico como siempre.

Lucy lo miró herida, veía que muy pronto quebraría a llorar.

—¿Qué pasa Luce?

—¡Idiota! Me tenías tan preocupada, tenía miedo de que te fueras otra vez...

Su voz se cortó al recuerdo del año en que Natsu se fue a entrenar. Él sonrió, y la abrazó suavemente para consolarla decidiendo algo: Ya había perdido a Igneel y aunque su amor aun estaba ardiendo en su pecho, no dejaría que las otras flamas se extinguieran también, por lo que él no moriría tan fácil

Buscaría otra forma de derrotar a Zeref para quedarse a lado de lo que ama, y esperaba junto a Lucy crear juntos otra pequeña llama de cabellos rosas y ojos cafés.

Definitivamente sobreviviría.

Abrazó aun con más fuerza a la rubia y beso su frente para luego acercarse a su oído y susurró:

—Aquí estoy... —luego sonrió feliz, su preocupación ya se había disipado solo con estar cerca de ella— Gracias por hacerme más fuerte, Luce.

 ** _Fin._**

Emoción: Preocupación.

 **Nota final: Aquí el último drabble de este reto, amé todavía más a Natsu. Me pone muy triste pensar que para derrotar a Zeref debe morir, en fin sé que Papi Slayer Trollshima al final va a salvarlo de una u otra forma, por lo que para este escrito trate de ponerme en los zapatos de Natsu, claro, metiendo a Lucy porque amo el NaLu y mi fanatismo ganó.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado tanto como yo**.


End file.
